


Family and Pride

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Tried, Pride, raijinshu, thunder legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: To the rest of Fairy Tail, the Thunder Legion was seen as one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail but also one the most stuck up, snobbish and recluse. But the Thunder Legion was many things





	Family and Pride

To the rest of Fairy Tail, the Thunder Legion was seen as one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail but also one the most stuck up, snobbish and recluse. But the Thunder Legion was many things

Before Freed joined the thunder legion he was very quiet, insecure, and hardly talked to anyone. One day though, Freed met a boy with a spiky blond hair.

"Whats your name?" The blond asked.

"Um, my name is Freed." 

"That's a weird name." 

"Sorry," Freed said ducking his head to stare at the floor. 

"Whatcha got to be sorry for, that was a compliment. By the way, my name is Laxus."

"Pleasure to meet you," Freed said, and it truly was. The two boys had a pleasant conversation and later that week went on a mission together, and for the first time Freed realized he had a friend. 

At one time when Freed admitted to Laxus that he had insecurities, Laxus simply said to him, "people are gonna think whatever the crap they're going to think, and you just got to not care what they think about you, that's just the way you are, you shouldn't have to change that."

It wasn't long after Laxus and Freed became friends that Bickslow came into their lives. Bickslow grew up in a circus, going from town to town to perform. Bickslow never had a permanent home and when the circus dissolved, Bickslow lost the only home he had ever known. Bickslow believed he was to blame for the circuses end if it wasn't for his cursed figure eyes.

But when Bickslow met Freed and Laxus, they didn't treat him any different, just like a normal person. They weren't scared of his magic, if anything they were impressed. Therefore Bickslow joined Fairy Tail and became the newest member of the Thunder Legion. 

Evergreen came almost a year later, at first she was quiet, kept her head down and never making eye contact. But all that changed the day of the fight, the fight when two people were "accidentally" turned to stone. It was the first of many fights between Erza and Evergreen of who was the proper queen of the fairies. 

Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow watched the whole fight go down. Afterward, they approached Evergreen with a proposition. "We saw your fight," Laxus said to the brunette, "You got spunk, trying to take on Erza. How would ya like to join our team?"

"I have no idea how I'd like being part of your team, but I guess its worth a chance," Evergreen replied. And just like that Evergreen became a member of the Thunder Legion.

Despite what other people said about the Thunder Legion being proud and stuck-up. That wasn't necessarily true, though there were a few things that they did pride themselves in.

Freed was proud of three things, his position as captain of the Raijinshū, even if it was self-appointed. Also Freed prided himself with his knowledge and skill in the kitchen, he liked to be able to provide his team with nutritious and delicious meals. His long green hair was another, even if he got odd looks during the summer months because of his long red coat and long hair. Thank goodness for determination and cooling runes. 

Bicklow's pride and joy was, of course, his babies. The tiny totems that followed him everywhere, they were a part of his magic that he liked. Another thing Bickslow was proud of, was his ability to cheer up his teammates, whether it be by his sometimes crazy attitude and telling them bad jokes until they were in a better mood.

Evergreen was proud of her fairy-like beauty and that she could keep her love life private from others. (Or so she thought.)

Laxus, well, there was such much of Laxus' life that he wasn't proud of. He had been a total jerk to everyone, to the guild, to gramps. He had used his friends, even if they denied it, he knew he had. His ever forgiving friends, always loving and loyal. If there was one thing that Laxus was proud of, it was his friends. They all had come so far. Freed was now confident, a powerful mage, excellent chef, and captain of the Thunder Legion. Bixlow had a place where he was accepted and belonged. Evergreen had more control over her magic and had friends. At the end of the day, Laxus would definitely say that his pride was in his friends, they had stuck with him through thick and thin even though it was more than he deserved. 

The Thunder Legion had been called it all, weirdos, misfits, monsters, freaks. And anyone who dared call them that now, would pay dearly. All of their lives none of them had ever really felt like they had ever belonged anywhere or with anyone, but when they were together that's when they felt like they belonged, together as the Thunder Legion, a team, like family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. Thank you for reading, have a great day!


End file.
